


Forgive Me

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Forgive Me

Gavin was still pissed off over the fact that Geoff won the Tower of Pimps. But he was even more pissed at the fact that everyone was being mean to him. What hurt him the most was the fact that Michael, his friend, was doing the most damage. He just wouldn’t let up with the insults and it stung his heart.

For the rest of the day, Gavin kept quiet. Not saying a word. Not making a peep. Not saying any weird British terms. Just not talking to anyone at all.

Everyone in the Roosterteeth office was generally concerned. “Why is Gavin so quiet?” They all wondered when they tried speaking to him. They all knew that the Brit was the most talkative one and that he was annoying, but they’ve never seen Gavin this quiet. Barbara, Burnie, Gus, Miles, Lindsay, Kara, Jack, Ray, Geoff, and even Michael were all asking him what was wrong, but Gavin didn’t say a word.

That night, while everyone was out except for Gavin and Michael who were editing their respective videos, Michael finally decided he had had enough with the silence from Gavin.

"Gavin what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?" Michael asked him taking his headphones and turning to face the brunet. Still getting no answer from the Brit, Michael grew angry. "Answer me, Gav. Why are you so fucking quiet?" he demanded.

Gavin just looked at him and turned back to his video ignoring the ginger. Michael’s face grew red. “Goddamnit Gavin. Fucking tell me, right now!” he growled. He turned Gavin’s chair around to face him climbing into his lap and grabbed the Brit’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at the angry ginger. “Tell me now Gavin!” he yelled in his face.

Gavin sighed and looked Michael in the eye. Michael’s anger went away and he gasped softly as he saw the defeated look in the Brit’s striking blue-gray eyes. The American’s whole demeanor changed when he also saw the sadness in Gavin’s eyes.

"Please" Michael begged softly, "just tell me, Gav. Why are you so quiet? You’ve been ignoring everybody today. All of us are worried about you, so please just tell me." He pressed his forehead against Gavin’s.

Gavin took a deep breath. “In today’s Minecraft Let’s Play, you guys kept taking a crack at me. You guys were flinging insults at me from all sides and well, it got to me. I thought that it would be fine if I just kept quiet for the rest of the day. To give you guys a break from me, I guess” he finished closing his eyes.

"Oh, Gav" Michael sighed nuzzling his nose against the Brits. "I didn’t know." "What hurt even more was that you didn’t stop. It hurt me" Gavin whispered, looking Michael in the eye with sadness evident in his eyes.

The American gasped again as guilt spread inside him “Oh, Gav. I’m so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I’m really sorry” Michael murmured. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and hugged him gently. “I’m so so sorry, Gav” he whispered, kissing his cheek softly. He pressed kisses all over the Brits face murmuring his apologies.

Gavin closed his eyes and rested his hands on the American’s waist as his lips pressed continuously across his face. He was genuinely surprised by the ginger’s actions, but he didn’t push him off. Instead, he just let Michael kiss him. The kisses led their way to Gavin’s lips where Michael pressed a soft kiss against his lips. They made out heavily, their tongues twisting around each other.

"Let me show you, Gav. Let me show you how sorry I am" Michael whispered against his lips. He grinded down onto Gavin’s crotch, the Brit moaning softly. "Please, let me do something for you."

Michael got on his knees between Gavin’s legs. He stared up at him as he skillfully unbuttoned the Brit’s shorts. He unzipped them and slid them down his legs to his ankles. He then mouthed his erection through his underwear, Gavin moaning softly as Michael’s hot breath fanned against him. The ginger then pulled his boxers down as well, too.

"You’re really big, Gav" Michael said huskily as he stared at his dick. He stroked him gently, the Brit groaned closing his eyes. Gavin’s breath hitched as Michael’s hand moved faster. Michael leaned in and licked the tip, tasting the precum that had started to form in the slit. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby" Michael murmured seductively. Gavin moaned as he sucked his head. "Oh, Mi-cool" he breathed.

Michael licked up and down on Gavin’s cock, feeling the large vein under his tongue. He took his length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. “Michael yes. That feels so good” Gavin panted, his fingers tangling in his curly hair. The ginger took him deeper in his mouth until his member reached the back of his throat, choking a little. “Oh bloody hell, yes!” Gavin shouted as the warmth of Michael’s mouth surrounded him.

Michael chuckled around his cock, bobbing his head again. He reached his hand up and squeezed his balls. “Oh Michael. I’m gonna cum” Gavin panted as his orgasm approached fast. “Cum, Gav. Cum in my mouth” Michael said huskily before he took his dick back into his mouth. “Fuck” the Brit swore as he came into his mouth, Michael swallowing it all moaning at the salty taste.

"Please" Michael whispered as Gavin calmed down. The Brit looked down at the American’s gleaming brown eyes, his glistening wet lips, and his red flushed cheeks. "Please, forgive me, Gav. I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?" he begged.

Gavin smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips moaning as he tasted himself on Michael’s tongue. “Of course, Michael. I forgive you” he whispered gently as they parted. Michael smiled and kissed him again. He got off his knees and stood up stretching his legs. “You can come stay with me for the night, Gavin” he told him.

The brunet stood up as well, pulling his pants and boxers back up, tucking himself back in. They both then saved the files on their computers and walked out the office, holding hands, with Michael smiling at the fact that Gavin had forgiven him.


End file.
